It is common for companies to sponsor sporting events or to otherwise place their advertisements within a sports arena. For example, a company may contract with a party having rights in an arena, team or league to place a banner within a stadium during game days, to place a logo on a team jersey, to have an advertisement displayed on digital signage within a stadium, etc. Sponsors and holders of rights in the advertising space often determine pricing and desirability of specific advertising space based in part on in-person audience attendance at the sporting event and a size of the television audience watching the sporting event at home. However, it is increasingly common, due in part to changes in the way that people consume content, that these attendance and television viewership numbers may significantly underestimate the number of people that actually saw at least a clip or highlight of the sporting event that contained a sponsor's logo or advertisement. For example, short video highlights are often played across many different television channels as well as shared on the Internet via social media networks, video sharing platforms and other services. These additional exposures are not typically tracked in any reliable or comprehensive manner.